Special & Shaven
by Dans Mon Coeur
Summary: Challenged to shave, Natsu ends up needing help from a certain Stellar Spirit Mage. Could ensuing feelings make things change? R&R Oneshot NaLu EDITED &REVISED. I recommend you reread, I added more to the bit at the end  ; Edited!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know I updated last week but I am currently in a pickle with my next chapter. :/ But! In the meantime I've recently come up with a cute little idea. (: I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Blah blah blah…

**Special & Shaven**

"OW!"

Blood began trickling slowly from the newly made nick upon his cheek. Why oh why was he doing this, the pink haired mage questioned himself. From the looks of it he was doing it all wrong, more like from the feel of it anyways. The cheap razor had small amounts of his blood on the edges of the blades, causing his face to turn downwards in disgust. He glared at the bleeding image of his face in the mirror, blanching at the fierce look his jade eyes returned. Wait, wasn't he supposed to use the cream stuff? He pouted at his predicament and thought for a moment as to why again he was doing this in the first place.

_Earlier that day_

Fairy Tail had been filled with over joyous laughter; it was bustling on like usual. Natsu had just entered that morning but was in a poor mood. For the first time in a long time he went on a solo mission, even without Happy, only to come back empty handed. He had never failed a mission before, not even when going by himself. The issue at hand during the mission wasn't even his fault really but he still felt responsible in the end. Countless times he thought of plausible reasons as to why he should try forgetting about it but the attempts were futile. Fairy Tail was the only thing that could distract him now.

He dragged his feet towards the bar where he met his guild mates, chatting happily away. He put an invisible mask on, disguising the current emotions he was feeling. He sat next to his cheerful blonde teammate, Lucy the Stellar Spirit mage. She appeared at first not to notice his presence and continued her deep conversation with the bartender, Mirajane, whilst twirling a strand of hair around her forefingers. Natsu huffed quietly and put his head down, appearing tired and trying to ignore their conversation.

He glanced at the gorgeous bartender from his position and gave her the "Gin, please!" grin. Mirajane turned away immediately, still in the animated talk with Lucy and, grabbing the nearest bottle of gin in one hand and a small glass in the other. She poured the glass and kept eye contact with the girl, adding corresponding comments. As she slid the beverage towards him she gave him a knowing look.

'_Great, Mira knows something's wrong…_' He took a few sips after lifting his head up from the table and began thinking randomly about anything other than the failed mission. He could feel the cool condensation from the glass on his hands which were slowly becoming cold. Thinking of anything at all, Lucy's voice kept ringing in his ears, making him wonder. How long has it been now since she joined the guild? He leaned back, thinking it had been about a year now.

He grinned purely to himself, '_Wow, time sure flies right on by._' He put down his glass loud enough to capture the attention of his oblivious partner. She slightly jumped, "Natsu! When did you get here? You scared me!"

Scoffing at her inadvertently rude response, "I've been here, weirdo!" He then stuck out his tongue for added emphasis. Lucy rolled her eyes at her immature friend but immediately felt bad for not noticing him. How could she not notice one of her closest friends? Pushing the small quarrel aside she apologized, "Sorry I didn't see you there Natsu, I was kind of in the moment with Mira."

She laughed mischievously after saying that, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He made a small pout and turned away from her, gulping away at his gin. However, his dragon-like hearing sense kicked in as he unnoticeably decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So what happened next?" asked Mirajane, polishing up a large mug.

"Okay, well after he saw the picture of me in our team shot in the magazine from behind, he wouldn't stop pestering me! The creep was hitting on me! He was _so_ gross, but what was even worse was the damn beard on his face. It looked like a dead rat that had been run over! Multiple times!" Mirajane laughed along with her in mirth at the details of her story.

"Then after telling him to go away, he wouldn't. So I finally turned on him and threw a punch towards his gut. I told him the next hit would be his groin and the guy ran so fast his toupee blew away in the wind!" Both girls were in hysterics now while Natsu sat there, grinning along with them like a fool.

'_That's my girl…_'

Wait, _my_ _girl_? That definitely should have been _partner _or _teammate_. He decided to ignore that and instead focused on the images her story presented, making his wide smile reach his ears. He enjoyed the sound of her voice though, it made the tension in both his mind and body relax very quickly. He got into thinking again. He remembered reading the Q & A by their team photo shoot in the Sorcerer that Lucy referred to earlier. One of the questions got his mind jogging.

He remembered it as, "_Are your teammates special to you?_" to which Natsu responded a hearty yes in a heartbeat. But then his mind began to spin… special in what way? More specifically the very person sitting right next to him, still talking rather loudly. He pondered for a moment. Was Lucy special to him? As a friend of course but… He just couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling. It was too frustrating to concentrate on that with all her obnoxious yapping.

Then his sensitive ears perked up at some more words the Stellar Spirit mage had to say.

"Now I know for sure I hate beards! Definitely a turn off now. Ugh, not even stubble is sexy to me anymore; it'll just bring back that guy and his ugly mug." She shivered distastefully.

Suddenly Lucy turned towards Natsu in haste. For the first time ever, she noticed the faint pink hairs growing on his face. She grimaced at him, earning her a disapproving look from him return. Ignoring that, she pointed a delicate finger at him in protest.

"Shave! It's grossing me out!" She targeted him indignantly and Mirajane just giggled at her friend's little tirade.

'_Gee thanks for your help._' He though sarcastically and sweat dropped at Lucy's current demand. Giving a stern scowl Natsu briefly rubbed his face in curiosity while eyeing his teammate with childish resentment. He could slightly feel some hairs forming on his face and looked back up at her in defeat.

"Fine." Was all he said and he crossed his arms while turning away. Lucy's mouth was agape in disbelief. She didn't think he even shaved yet to begin with when she thought back on it, never once noticing stubble on his cheeks. But there was yet another surprise. Was that all the Dragon Slayer would say? Natsu Dragneel, a young man raised by a fire-breathing dragon, that had defeated the strongest villains in both Earthland _and_ Edolas, and that had survived the Magic Council's vengeful Erethion too, was giving in _so _easily. And to _her_ of all people. She could understand Erza, but Lucy herself? That's when his partner noticed something was off.

The smile looked real as did the playful attitude in his eyes, but the usual gleam that accompanied it was absent their entire encounter at the bar. Not wanting to bring it up, Lucy gave up and slammed her face into her crossed arms on the table. Mirajane sighed, walking towards the back where the ringer on the dish washer went off. But the rose haired mage began growing a small temper at her childish behavior, contrary to his own.

"What the hell is your problem?" Natsu finally spoke up.

'_I'm the one who should be saying that, idiot._' The blonde mage thought to herself, trying to ignore him. From what she could hear, he sighed in a purposefully loud way followed by getting up and stalking away. He must have decided arguing with her was pointless and gave up.

"I'm so stupid…" she mumbled in defeat. Since when has he started growing facial hair? She's known him so long and never once noticed it, confirming her earlier beliefs that he was just now getting it.

'_I bet he didn't even notice._'

But then she smiled brightly to herself. This means he's finally growing up. Who was she kidding, he's been grown up. No one gets muscles like that at that age unless you're Gray or well, Natsu himself. A small blush formed on her cheeks, thinking about his body. It was normally clad in a vest that was always presenting his beautiful anatomy to all of Earthland.

Beautiful? Yeah she guessed for a guy like him he was pretty handsome. She trembled in awe thinking about the fierce look his intense jade eyes would hold when eyeing his most fearsome enemies. It was sexy… Okay, _sexy_? Natsu? Those two words just didn't belong together in the same sentence, let alone same thought. Beautiful she would accept but sexy was better left off ignored. She furiously shook her head to rid herself of such embarrassing thoughts of her friend. Her _best_ friend. Her _partner_. Her _nakama_.

"You okay?" Piped up Mirajane, she had returned from the back to find Lucy looking embarrassed and frustrated whilst shaking her head furiously. When the older woman noticed the blush, it didn't take long to figure out.

"Been thinking about a certain someone?" She asked in a sickly sweet, innocent way that disguised the mischief and glee within her big azure eyes.

"N-no!" Lucy protested. Great, stuttering _and_ answering much too quickly in defense gave her away entirely.

The former S Class mage smirked, "You know Lucy… I don't think your partner has ever had to shave before. You might want to give him a few pointers." She finished off her double hinting advice with a suggestive wink.

"M-Mira!" Lucy stood up out of her seat, causing her stool to clatter noisily against the stone floor. Face redder than the ripest batch of tomatoes, she fumed and ran way, clearly embarrassed and feeling the need to get away as soon as possible.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody today?" With that she slammed the guild's door behind her, huffing for a decent breath of oxygen and quick-walked towards her apartment. The walk was short yet long enough to clear her head of previous thoughts that caused her much issue.

But she couldn't resist; giving in, she thought back on what Mira said. Sure it was extremely surprising when thinking on the double meaning... but the innocent part of it, in regards to his face, was true. Natsu must have no idea what he was doing. She got him into this with her constant not-always-thinking attitude and now he was dangerously about to remove the skin from his face. It would be all her fault. Giving into her depressing guilt, she ran dutifully inside her home and grabbed some of her own shaving cream. Next stop: Natsu's house.

"Why didn't I even notice?" Natsu asked aloud, still rubbing his face. He strode down the shopping streets of Magnolia and felt some spare Jewels jingling in his pocket. He figured he might as well go shopping. Man that girl sure was irritable sometimes… but he supposed her comfortable bed made up for that. Grinning with that thought in mind, he stepping into the first drugstore he saw. He quickly purchased the small bag of cheaply made razors and left right away. The only way to make this better would be to get rid of it. He honestly kind of liked it, though. He knew he was a late bloomer when it came to facial hair, Gray had already been shaving for a few years but Natsu would never admit his reeling jealously towards the Ice mage. But now he felt like a real man, why did it have to go?

'_Because she wants it to…_' That thought stopped him in his tracks while walking home. Why did it matter if she wanted it gone?

The voice appeared to have a mind of its own and once again wreaked havoc across his thoughts.

'_Well, 'cause she's special to you. Isn't she._' He tried ignoring the matter-of-factly way the words were put in his head. It annoyed him. Since when did thoughts belong there anyways? But again, the answer his conscience came up with jogged his brain a little.

Was she? He resumed moving his feet along the pathway. Once again he was thinking about Lucy. He had been thinking about her a lot the past week, even during his mission. At least she kept the failed mission out of his head for the majority of the day. He shuffled his feet against the dirt, crushing any leaves that were unfortunate enough to cross his path.

"I guess she is… maybe in more ways than one." He answered aloud, solely to himself. Hell, if he was doing something stupid like shaving just for her, then she must be. With all reasoning figured out, he finally made it home. His next task at hand was going to be tricky; he had never done this before.

"Here goes nothing!" He announced to his empty house, briefly thinking on where Happy was if he wasn't home. Maybe he was with Charle? She was special to Happy too, maybe the same way Lucy is to him. He grinned for the umpteenth time that day and made his way to his bathroom.

_Less than 5 minutes later (back to the beginning)_

'_Why is shaving so damn painful?'_ Exasperation was all but present among his demeanor. He stared down his reflection in retaliation. He must really feel for his partner more than he thought if he was resorting to self-inflicting pain. And just for her sake, too.

Just then his senses were alerted. A familiar floral scent wafted into his nostrils and he jerked his head to the side in disarray. Soon enough, he could hear someone burst through the door with heavy breathing. '_Jeez, did she run here?_' He began walking out the door only to meet his special someone halfway, face to face at that.

The blonde appeared flustered and was holding a small bag in her hands. When her eyes flickered to his cheek she grimaced in sheer guilt. "I-I'm so sorry Natsu! I shouldn't have yelled at you in the guild this morning, I guess my tale got a hold on me…" Her outburst was not anything near to what he had expected to come out of her mouth; he just stared dumbfounded and even a little embarrassed.

Was that a blush? Lucy must have been imagining things. Shaking her head she changed the direction of where her thoughts were pulling her. "I'll help you, I g-guess… I mean it's my fault you're even in this mess!" She too looked embarrassed and even somewhat shy, finding his plain floorboards more interesting than his concerned eyes at the moment.

"Okay, sure." He replied unexpectantly with ease. She finally looked up at him, nodded and then walked into the bathroom with the little courage she had. She opened up the small bag and placed a container of shaving cream on his sink counter, right next to the cheap bag of razor blades.

Natsu snapped his fingers at the realization. "So _that's_ why it hurt so badly! I forgot the cream!" Lucy laughed at his ignorance and pushed his little epiphany aside, wanting to focus more on the upcoming task.

"Okay first," she began, holding the cream in one hand and pointing one finger upwards in instruction, "wet your face with some water and squirt some shaving cream into your hand." Nodding to his temporary sensei, Natsu diligently splashed some water into his face and looked up at her with some of the water dripping off his chin. He held out a hand to which she poured a small pile of the bright blue gel. She held back commenting on just how adorable he appeared at the moment, telling him to lather the substance around his face.

She sweat dropped.

"Natsu! Only where the hair is, dumbass!" She scolded and forcefully submerged his face into the full sink, completely covered in the white substance.

"B-blub yewh seshh," the mage began with his face under water but was brought up again by her hands, fixating for some air. "I know what I said, but I thought you understood what I meant!" She scolded yet again. Sighing in obvious annoyance, she decided to take care of things herself. After all, the boy was helpless.

"Let me do it…" She poured a small amount in her own palm and began to lather them gently. Surprising the Dragon Slayer, she motioned him forward and took his face in her palms. She gently spread the foamy cream across his cheeks, getting under his chin and upper lip as well. She gingerly rubbed until all hairs were covered with an even layer, entirely oblivious to the embarrassed expression Natsu was wearing. He was extremely thankful the cream obstructed her view of his cheeks, for he could feel an undeniably warm blush that was already widespread across them.

"There!" She smiled and turned towards the sink, rinsing off her hands. Grabbing a new razor from the bag, she turned around, ready to give her pupil another note. "Now is when the shaving comes into play. Don't be too rough but don't be too gentle, otherwise you'll either end up removing skin or barely any hair at all!"

He took the razor from her hand and examined it carefully. "U-uh… help?" He said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. Not looking as upset, she complied and took the razor back into her own hands. "Okay, nice and gentle… let me know if I nick you okay?"

He nodded, holding his breath as she drew nearer. About a few inches away from his face, to be precise. '_Keep calm… keep calm, don't move at all. She's so close! I never noticed how cute her face looks when she's deep in concentration._' Her hand moved swiftly with the blades against his cheek, removing sections of hairs one after another. He caught himself leaning in to catch a better whiff of her flowery scent. "OW!" He yelped and jerked his head back slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to." She looked very guilty and the Fire mage swallowed whatever pride he had remaining at the moment. "It's okay, it was my fault…" He blushed again. Then he cursed at himself within his inner thoughts. Why had he been blushing so much lately? And every time he was, it was always whenever he was around or thinking about the very girl in front of him.

She resumed her task and was almost done by now, no more casualties were made in the process. When finishing up the last few strokes, Natsu suddenly thought about something and spoke up. "Hey Luce, how come you know how to shave? Do girls grow hair too?" Then his eyes enlarged into the size of saucers, "Lucy! Do you grow beards too! Is that why you hate them so much!"

Taken back entirely, her verbal response was, "NO, YOU IDIOT!" and was followed by being pulverized violently with her not-so-dainty fist. He was now crouched over in the corner, holding his gut in pain. "Luce, why are you so meeeeeaaaaan?" He whined childishly, toppling over.

"I'm not mean! You're just too stupid for your own good!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah okay, but you're really fricken ignorant when it comes to questioning me like that!" She tried calming down her extremely reddened face and clear thoughts came her way. Natsu is just curious… Yeah that's all. He's just innocent and doesn't know these things; after all he _was_ raised by a dragon.

She walked over to him and offered him a hand to which he took graciously and was promptly lifted off his bottom. "Listen Natsu… I'm gonna tell you a little bit about girls okay? You obviously have no idea anyways but someone ought to tell you sooner than later."

"Aw Luce, you don't have to do that…" he looked down, somewhat shamefully. "No! Trust me; you'd need to know this for the future." He looked at her, confused. She laughed awkwardly, waving her hand at the matter away, "Ignore that."

He was silent, waiting patiently for her little lecture.

"Okay, all humans grow up throughout their lifetime right?" He nodded, bits of cream still lingering on his face. She pulled him back over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth, running it under lukewarm water.

"Around now," she gestured to the both of them, "is when we experience most of our growth and at the fastest rate too." She wringed out the cloth and began dabbing at his face gently. He watched her eyes intensely.

"Now there a few things we experience, and a primary one is hair growth. Now to answer your questions, yes I grow hair just like you. But we girls and guys grow them in different places." He raised his eyebrows, "We do?"

She giggled, taking the cloth away from his clean face. "Yeah, guys grow hair on their face and girls don't, simple as that. That's why guys shave their faces and women don't." She finished, rubbing his smooth and shaven complexion with her free hand. Realizing what she was doing, she drew it away harshly as if she were burnt.

A little surprised, Natsu asked, "Well, you said girls grow hair… so where?" Blushing slightly, she glanced downward. "Well in a few similar places are you, but we usually shave it all off you know? It's gross for women to have hairy legs don't you think?"

"You grow hair on your legs? So do I!" he exclaimed in awe, raising a leg in the air and pointing towards it. Then he looked slightly confused and again. Without warning he lunged for one of her legs and pulled it towards him, taking the rest of her with it.

She screamed, "NATSU!"

He ignored her as well as the atrociously exposing position she was in, more focused on the leg in his hands. "Where's the hair?" He asked aloud.

"I SHAVED DUMBASS! NOW LET ME GO!" Listening this time, he let her go, making her fall on her bum rather harshly. She got herself up, brushing off her bottom with tomato red cheeks. She was angry. _Real _angry.

"You're so dead!"

He screamed and ran like no tomorrow, the beautiful girl hot on his tail. They ran in circles around the house until he managed to jump away and disappear out of sight. Unbeknown to her, he had latched to the ceiling and watched her walking furiously into the kitchen. She looked around cabinets high and low, raising suspicion from the boy crawling across the ceiling. He turned and tried peeking around the corner of the doorway in the kitchen. Inside the blonde seemingly found what she was looking for. Right when his eyes made contact with the messy dwellings of his kitchen, his vision was ruined by a flying object headed straight for him in which he couldn't dodge. He unlatched from the ceiling after being struck and collided painfully with the tiled flooring.

"Seriously? A frying pan?"

"YES! Seriously! And a broiling pot too!" She yelled, hitting him furiously with the cooking utensil.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give!"

Soon their laughter echoed throughout the room, and the seemingly invincible Fire mage lifted himself off the floor, helping her up as well. Then he remembered his newly shaven face, he grabbed it felt all around, enjoying how smooth it felt. "Wow! This feels great Luce! Just like your legs!"

"S-shut up! You shouldn't say weird things!" she yelled at him uncomfortably.

"But it's true!" he said, sticking out his tongue with persistence.

"Whatever Natsu!" She proclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "I'm leaving the stuff here; it's yours now so keep it. I'm gonna head home, make sure to keep that face nice and smooth! Give it a good shave every few days."

"Got it Luce!" He answered in reply as she walked out the door.

The silence set in, making him feel slightly alone when she left. He could still smell her, for she had not left the premises yet. He always enjoyed her scent, now that he thought about it. He didn't think he could ever forget the strength of her smell when he held her leg in his hands. The scent was so strong it nearly drove him crazy with primal instinct. It took him a while to admit it, to himself even... but he wanted to try touching her more, smelling her more, or just being with her more. They were always together but some part of him itched for even _more_. What more was there anyways? He had heard from other members of the guild what hugging and kissing were, whereas other things he overheard simply enflamed his cheeks in a fiery blush that had nothing to do with his fire magic. Should he try those new things with her though? Or would that make things weird…? No way! Things between them would never change, he knew that for sure. At least for the worse anyways. Maybe things _would_ change between them. Maybe for the better...

"Lucy…"

_Back with Lucy_

The pretty blonde mage teetered dangerously back and forth on the stone ledge that bordered the river near her apartment. "Careful now, Lucy!" The nearby fisherman echoed from across the way.

"Thanks guys!" She answered, resuming to focusing on her balance. Natsu sure was acting weird that day. She could've sworn she saw him blush a few times… which was strange. Natsu _never _blushed. She briefly wondered if he thought she was special… she knew _she_ treasured him. Is he more than nakama? More than just a best friend or partner? She's been thinking too much into things lately. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

She jumped off the ledge and onto solid ground, heading towards her apartment. She dug around her bag for her key, searching blindly. Then she checked again. Still no house key. Where was her house key?

"Lucy!" called a familiar voice.

She turned her head aside and saw the pink-haired Dragon Slayer charging up to her from a distance, dangling her house key with all of its attached trinkets in his hand.

"Thank you so much! I can always count on you," she exclaimed, claiming the keys once again from his hand. Without thinking, she pulled him into a small and tight embrace. He smiled his usual toothy grin, with one hand rubbing the back of his head and the other gently hovering over the small of her back. God, he loved her scent. It was all he could focus on. Until she pulled away, too quickly for his liking.

"Oh, you know what? I made brownies yesterday, how 'bout a little 'thank you' treat?" She offered, placing the key in the lock and turning it while awaiting his answer.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered and excitedly followed her inside. He could already smell the delicious baked goods from the doorway and beelined straight for her kitchen.

Lucy set her things down on the dining room table and glanced over to where her rambunctious partner was. She caught him as he turned around to face her, several brownies stuffed within his cheeks all at once.

"Why? I only had two!" She moaned, slightly upset.

"Shucks flohr hew!" He mocked to which she interpreted as 'Sucks for you!'. In retaliation, she charged up to him and socked him hard in the gut, causing him to swallow the tasty treats all at once. After waiting for him to stop sputtering and coughing rather violently, she teased him playfully with a tongue out.

"Serves you right!"

He finally caught a breath, "Why do you hit me all the time?"

"Maybe I'll answer that when you stop annoying me all the time!"

They had an intense stare down, Natsu stood up under full composure, having her by at least seven inches. She stared up and he stared down. His earlier thoughts suddenly re-entered his mind, her scent was all-powerful in her apartment and he could feel himself being driven to the limit. The atmosphere in her room darkened slightly. The only thing keeping him from pouncing was the gaze she shared with him at the moment. Her dark brown eyes held flecks of a brighter caramel color as well, intriguing him partially. He leaned closer to get a closer look, oblivious the rosiness spreading slowly on her face.

Then he figured it out; she _was_ special to him. The connection with her eyes was imminently bringing upon change. But it was a good change. It was now or never.

A low, primal growl lit up in his throat. He leaned forward, enclosing the distance between their lips. He abruptly and torturously stopped himself, millimeters away. Her eyes widened considerablely and released a strangled breath. He could feel and smell- no… taste her breath mingling with his. It wasn't out of second-guessing; he needed to know if she felt anything similar. It was a test.

And she aced it when she smashed her own lips against his, all of her own accord. It was at first hasty and harsh but the kiss eventually melted and become more rhythmic and slow.

Her limp arms at her sides assumed minds of their own and clung to his sides, fisting his vest in anticipation. He too became more excited, trembling large hands roamed the sides of her waist. He began rubbing small circles and formed a soothing massage, matching the rhythm of their progressing kiss. Soon enough the rest of their bodies responded and began pressing against one another. He groaned into her mouth, feeling her breasts crush into his bare chest. They were becoming more tender and swollen, as well as her lips.

She felt flushed, embarrassed, and shocked but didn't want to stop. The need for him was being intensified and the only way to succumb to that was by claiming his lips even more ferociously. She could feel her stomach tighten and releasing warm pools that relaxed her tense composure. What was she doing? What was _he_ doing? Wait, this changed everything. They would become more… this meant she _was_ special to him.

It made her happy.

She smiled into the kiss, bringing her hands at his sides to his chest, feeling all the curves and crevices, stroking the smooth muscle which now lied at the tingling mercy of her touch. The primal noises within him became slightly louder and he hoisted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him tightly in response. The sudden action pressed their sexes together, inititiating suitable groans that the feeling emitted. At that point their tongues had already intertwined, tasting the tangy caverns they called mouths. The closer proximity intimately kept them lip-locked and swiftly feeling each other up and down in a steamy heat.

Desperate for oxygen they pulled about an inch apart, inhaling each other's breaths. They were flushed, and sexually frustrated. He walked forward and sat her down on the table after shoving aside her previously placed items to the floor. The slow pace of movement only made the constant fiction between their groins stronger, feeling enflamed with satisfaction. Hands began roaming once again. Natsu cautiously brushed the underside of her left breast and clung his other one tightly to the plump flesh of her inner thigh. He removed his mouth from hers only to replace it to the tender skin of her neck.

She made small "o" of surprise with her mouth and bit back the noises that threatened to release from her throat, resulting in a silent cry of pleasure. His lips felt like they were melting against her skin, leaving traces of yearning each time he made a new mark. His crafty hands began to massage her; his left bravely grabbing a hold of the supple flesh of her breast and the other gently kneading the inner thigh, never leaving it.

The heat that pooled progressed, feeling even warmer than before with butterflies fluttering in its wake. She weaved her fingers through his hair, again and again, leaving him with a sexy and tousled appearance... Much like her own. She pressed his head more tightly into her neck, burying him in her golden medium-length tresses. The warmth was electric now, making her decide quickly what she wanted. She yanked him up so that their lips met, yet again.

After a few short kisses, Lucy difficultly pulled away with a little announcement.

"I thinks it's time I show you what else there is to shave." She whispered seductively into his mouth, staring with her own lust-filled eyes intensely into his even brighter jade ones.

He smiled huskily into her mouth pulling them even closer for a second lesson that day. He was going to like this; maybe he should start shaving regularly.

**End**

I hope you liked it! I didn't want to take it too far :P It's just a little one shot I thought of while on the bus, haha. I tried to make them IC, I hope I did a good job, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
